


[podfic] Predestiny

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Obsession, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, Protectiveness, Resurrection, Suicide, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Lex will kill himself with a bomb he built five hundred and forty three years ago."





	[podfic] Predestiny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Predestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498682) by suzvoy. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Warnings:** Time Loop, Angst, Suicide, Resurrection, Obsession, Protectiveness, Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death 

**Length:** 00:25:28  
  


 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/11%20\(SV\)%20_Predestiny_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
